Lesson 575
Old Friends and New Friends (旧き友と今の友, Furu ki Tomo to Ima no Tomo) is the 575th chapter of the Gintama series. The Joui Four continues their battle against the Tendoshuu while Umibouzu finally come face to face with his son. Story The reunited Four Heavenly Kings destroy the Moguras with ease much to Harusame's shock. Galvanized by the prowess of the quartet, the combined forces of the Kiheitai, Kaientai, Jouishishi and the Yorozuya fight their way through the Naraku assassins. With actions happening around, the Kaientai leader is secretly happy that he is able to fight alongside with his old comrades like the good old times. He then tells the leaders his plan: they will fake a retreat in order to split up the enemies. In the meantime a surprised Gintoki, together with the Yorozuya, will use this chance to breakthrough and head towards Kagura. Katsura assures Gintoki and told him to go and protect what's important to him now. Takasugi, on the other hand, tells Shinpachi to make sure Gintoki survives; they leave their friend's life under Shinpachi's care. In the Harusame's ship, Utsuro orders for its landing as he prepares to fight his (Shouyou's) disciples himself. But Oboro, despite being in a bad shape due to the accumulated fatal injuries, requested to fight in his master's stead as a form of loyalty for being his disciple as well. They are interrupted by a distress call from the 9th division's ship, who reports that their side were largely defeated by both Umibouzu and the 7th division, but also suspects of a third party joining them. The ship however, was destroyed by Umibouzu before the pirate can continue. Back on the ground, Umibouzu and Abuto are the last men standing against the Harusame pirates. Abuto again questions Umibouzu on whether if he is really there to kill his son and the real purpose of him battling; the latter admits that he had no idea either. Despite being able to singlehandedly destroy thousands of enemies ahead of him, he isn't able to find a method to quarrel with his estranged son; he could only use battle to express his love or hatred. Looking down from a cliff, Shirei orders his men to bring him his large sword while acknowledging Umibouzu as a worthy opponent. He wonders out loud if the latter could take on one of his attacks when he was suddenly sliced into half by his own weapon from the back. Umibouzu watches in shock as the perpetrator reveals to be Kamui who, while carrying the dead captain's weapon, declares that he will be taking over as his father's opponent instead. Characters Characters in order of appearance Quotes * Sakamoto: ''(To himself)'' Ferget about winnin' and losin', right now I can have a wild time with those no-good brats. * Katsura: (To Gintoki) ''It is our duty as your old friends to oppose an old country. You have to link your new friends to the new country. * '''Abuto: '''Is this hell? Well if you're killin' this much, you're definitely reserving yourself a seat there. * '''Kamui:' Taking the place of 1st Division Captain Shirei, your opponent will be the Captain of the 7th Division, your idiot son. Category:Chapters